Another Late Night, Another Sacrafice
by xotiffanytran
Summary: A Niley One Shot... the bittersweetness of a relationship put through another test. The strain of a career, the distances that seperates them, and the goodbyes that come with it.


It was another late night, the tears seeping into the pillow below my head, as I looked over at the empty spot beside me, the place that was usually filled with his body lying beside me. Not tonight, and not for the next six months.

_Flashback_

_I looked up at his face, his eyes pleading for me to wrap my arms around him, telling him it would be ok. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes, I spoke softly, so soft that it came out as a mumble, "not right now ok? I'm really tired, and you need to get up early tomorrow because you will be leaving." I dragged my feet up the stairs and close the door to our room behind, lying down in our bed, and burst into tears. _

He was leaving, and I couldn't do anything about it, I knew that this was the way things needed to be, and I knew this all along, this was his career, his dream. But I was tired of it all, the fact that he was gone ninety eight percent of the time, and when he was home, his job still took top priorities. I don't think I could possibly do this anymore; I can't spend another year waiting around for him to have the time to be the husband I need him to be. I couldn't sit there and watch thousands of girls throwing themselves at him, as he smiled. It broke my heart. I knew there was no possible way I would fall asleep without him lying next to me, knowing that he wouldn't be here tomorrow night once again, because he was leaving on another six months tour.

This had been the routine for the past two years that we had been married, plus the four years we had been dating. It was and still is frustrating, because I should understand better than anyone else. But I gave up on that dream a long time ago. Our entire relationship had been filled with thousands of miles, straining our relationship, and I had thought we had seen the worst of times. But nights like this makes me realize that this will never end until something happens. I don't want to make him choose, because I know he loves me, but I refused to take second best to his career. Not anymore, I already put up with that for the past 6 years, and I needed to take charge of my life.

My eyes were swollen, my cheek stained with wet tears, as I pulled myself out of bed, and walked down to the stairs, he was in the same place I had left him. He sat quietly on the couch, his head hung low, as his face buried into the palms of his hand. I knew he was tired, and he had another early morning. Years had allowed us the time to grow up; we both matured and developed as the years pass. He looked helpless as his shoulder slumped. I walked next to him, listening to him breathing, his breaths were haggard, and he sighed every so often, taking in a large amount of air before he exhaled. My heart broke once again, knowing that this exact scene would replay over and over on repeat for years to come. I let a sigh release from within my body. He quickly looked up and taking in the sight of me, his eyes locked in a gaze with me. I sat down next to him, and wrapped my arms around his middle, leaning my head into his chest.

He place his head gently on top of mine, and brushed my brown locks of curled, as I let the hot tears, run down his shirt, it was another goodbye. He gently place a hand underneath my chin, as he softly lifting my head up so I would look at him in his eyes, and gave me a soft and tender kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling my body into him, as I set my head gently onto his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his lap, and whispered, softly, "I'm sorry… I don't want to leave you again, I love you so much. And I can't live without you, and this hurts me as much as it hurts you… Please don't be mad." I nuzzled my head into his neck, and he knew that I wasn't mad; I didn't have to say anything. I let the words slowly escape my lips, "I'll miss you so much, please don't forget about me."

He shifted me around, so my face was facing him, and cupped my face in his palms, shaking his head, his eyes wet with tears, he spoke softly, "I couldn't even if I wanted too, I love you Miley. I love you too much to forget you, every moment I am without you, is another moment ill be thinking about you. Every word sung is for you, I love you." I leaned in and kissed him. I softly bit his lips, as he let a moan release from his mouth. His lips slowly parts, as his tongue finds its way in between my lips, as our tongues fights a fearless battle. He ran his hand up and down my back, causing me to let out a soft shuddered. I wrapped both arms around behind his neck, as I run my fingers through his soft curls. Our bodies melting into each other becoming one, our hands exploring every part of each others bodies.

I awoke to the bright sun shining through the windows of the brightly lit living room, and looked around. I was wrapped in a blanket, as I felt my hands move around trying to find Nick; he was no where in site. I quickly stood up, and noticed the white sheet of paper, placed gently on the table. Nick's familiar scrawl cursive lined the paper.

_**Miley,**_

_**You looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake you, I'm sorry I had to leave. But ill be missing you. I love you Mi, please know that. I'll call you when my flight lands. Please don't be mad at me. **_

_**Nick**_

Tears downed the paper, I was unaware if the tears that smudge the ink were his or the tears falling from my eyes, but I knew that this was only one of the sacrifices, I would continue to make. I love him, and I need him, and this was another thing I have to accept. Even if I wanted him to be here with me, I know he is doing what he has too. And I knew that he loved me, as much as I loved him.

A/N: A Niley one-shot. Since I finished Where Our Hearts Lead Us… This was a little sadder than planned. I wanted to show the strain of the career they have chosen that will always separate them. And the sacrifices that they make. I hope you liked it. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it. R&R


End file.
